i don't have a title for this one yet
by ilikeslashandblood
Summary: HIATUS. School right now. But I promise. I'll finish this. SLASH gojyosanzo gojyohakkai. mild language. Sanzo loves Hakkai but Hakkai loves Gojyo who er.. loves both Sanzo and Hakkai. Which is a big problem. Chapter 11 is up. yeah, update, update! XD
1. Chapter 1

A/n: please read and review. Thanks.

Wow, that was short. On with the story.

Wait. I have to tell you some stuff, in case you won't get some parts in the story:

Gojyo and Hakkai are together.

This isn't a hakkai friendly fic. Sorry. (--)

Gojyo and Sanzo are ro0m mates. (some bad things are sure to happen here. ?)

After making sure that no one was in the hallway, Gojyo closed the door and walked over to Sanzo, starting to kiss him passionately. Sanzo returns the kiss, but remembers that Gojyo belongs to someone else, and backs away.

"What's the problem?" Gojyo asks.

" I can't do this. I know you and Hakkai are.."

" Together? Tsk. It's always like this, Sanzo. What do YOU want?"

" Ch. Of course I want you, dammit!"

" Then what's wrong? I like you and you like me."

" DO YOU THINK HE'LL FORGIVE ME FOR WHAT WER'E DOING? Need I remind you how I feel about him…?"

" I got him first, Sanzo. You can't do anything about it."

"…"

" So, do you still want me tonight or not?"

" I've changed my mind. Get out."

Gojyo comes closer, touching Sanzo's chin with his thumb.

" You don't want me, Sanzo?"

" No, I don't."

Gojyo comes even closer, his face only inches away from Sanzo's.

" Do you want me now?"

" I… I do…"

"Very good." Was Gojyo's answer, starting to kiss him again. In a few seconds they reach the bed, both of them lying down without breaking the kiss.

Outside, Hakkai arrives from the grocery, a plastic bag in one hand, and Sanzo's credit card in the other. He makes his way to Sanzo's room.

Okay. That's it for now. Heehee. Again, please read and review. Thanks.


	2. Chapter 2

A/n: real sorry that chap 1 was short.

":":":":":":":":"":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":"

He enters the room, seeing Sanzo on the bed, and Gojyo standing by the window, greeting him with " You took so long". Hakkai smiles and hands them their beer, saying that he was surprised that they weren't arguing.

" Where are my cigarettes, Hakkai?" Sanzo asks.

"Hey, don't shout at Hakkai like that!" Gojyo annoyingly answers.

"tsk."

" Hai, hai. Stop it guys! I'll go back and get you some cigarettes, Sanzo."

Hakkai walks out of the room, leaving Sanzo and Gojyo alone again. They stay silent until they're sure that Hakkai is gone. Gojyo gives an exasperating sigh as he sits back in his chair.

" That was close! Good thing Sanzo- sama has good ears! Ne, Sanzo?"

He doesn't get an answer, so he turns around to face the monk.

"Hey…"

"mmm…"

" You still love him, don't you?"

" hai."

A memory comes to Sanzo's mind. A night he would never forget.

**Flashback**

Goku and Hakkai had an early night, staying in the hotel while Sanzo and Gojyo stayed in the bar till the early hours of the morning. When they got back, Gojyo was half asleep and Sanzo couldn't walk straight.

Gojyo was on the bed, when Sanzo pinned him down. He was saying Gojyo's name again and again, saying that he wanted him, and needed him. And when he was going to kiss him, he heard that name.

" H…hak…kai…"

" What..! Argh! Shut up!" Sanzo says, leaving the room, not hearing what came after that.

" Hakkai, don't…i…I love someone else."

:":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":

okay. That ends this one. Hope you enjoyed it. Next chapters coming soon. okay. this one was short too. sorry again:P


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3.

Continuation of flashback…

When Gojyo opened his eyes, he saw that no one was there. He thought it was just a dream and went back to sleep.

What both of them didn't know, was that Hakkai was awake all that time, and was listening to their conversation. He smiled to himself, having discovered something new about Sanzo and Gojyo. He would break them apart.

**End flashback**

Sanzo's room

A lot had happened that day, and all that they wanted to do was rest. Sanzo was about to fall asleep, when he heard Gojyo call him. He sat up, and asked him what the problem was.

Gojyo rubs his eye, saying "I don't love him more than I love you."

" What? But you said…"

"What did I say?"

" n…no, never mind." Sanzo says, thinking something else. He was rejoicing inside, hearing what Gojyo just said.

"So, what do we do now?"

" Sleep, I guess."

"Yeah." Sanzo replies, smiling in the dark. He lies back down, and soon falls asleep.

(hey readers, they're sharing a bed, okay:p)

Gojyo was lying on his side, facing Sanzo's back. He was staring for a while, when suddenly, Sanzo turned over and had his arm draped over Gojyo. Gojyo smirked, moving closer.

" Don't face me like that…"

Gojyo moved some of the monk's bangs aside, adding " I might do something you won't like…"

He closed the gap between them, kissing the blond in the lips, but that didn't wake him up.

Haha. Ok. Please review. Thanks.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4.

When the kiss didn't work, Gojyo tried something else. He licked the side of Sanzo's neck.

Sanzo cracked one eye open, to see what that warm, wet thing was. He was surprised to see the redhead in his face, and he was about to say something, but got cut off. Gojyo had licked his (Sanzo's) lower lip.

Morning. (Go imagine what happened last night…(",) )

Hakkai was bringing tea to Sanzo's room. He thought it might help them get up. He tried to hide a giggle when he entered the room. "Breaking them apart is going to be easier than I thought…"

Sanzo's head was on Gojyo's shoulder, they were spooned on the bed.

Hakkai let go of the tray he was holding, the glasses breaking when they fell to the floor.

Gojyo instantly sat up, taking Sanzo with him. He (Gojyo) saw Hakkai, and his face went pale. Sanzo was awake by now, not noticing who was at the doorway. He was about to kiss Gojyo, when the redhead took him by the hair and tilted his head in Hakkai's direction.

"H…Hakkai! It's not what it looks like!"

"Y… yeah!"

"How could you!" Hakkai screamed, then ran out the door, smiling.

And as Hakkai predicted, they stared to argue.

" I told you not to do it!"

"But you didn't try to stop me, did you? It's partly your fault too!"

"Ugh!" Sanzo couldn't take it anymore. He ran out of the room, closing the door as he went. Gojyo scratched his head and lay on the bed, staring at the ceiling.

Sanzo didn't know where to go, so he ended up smoking in a hill, overlooking the sunset. It had started to rain, but he didn't really care that much. He was too busy thinking about what would happen when he returned to the hotel. Thinking of what happened that morning. Thinking if Gojyo would hate him now. He was thinking about how he lied to Gojyo. The redhead was the one he really loved. He just said that it was Hakkai he loved to keep Gojyo and Hakkai together(Confusing, I know.). But he couldn't resist Gojyo. Now this happened.

At dinnertime, Hakkai had asked Goku to call Gojyo, to make Gojyo think that he was mad about what happened that morning. They met up at the table, not speaking a word. Gojyo and Hakkai were silent, and it was as if Goku was the only one who wanted to eat that night.

" Ne, Sanzo wa doko da?" Goku asked.

" " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " "

hey, where's Sanzo?

If I'm wrong with the Japanese, please correct me…

Review please. And thanks.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5.

" I'll go find him--" Gojyo was about to finish his sentence, when

"No, I will." Hakkai interrupts, then leaves.

Gojyo went back to his and Sanzo's room and sat on the bed. He kept the lights closed, and watched the moon's light reflect from the window. It was beautiful. His attention turned to the rain that was pouring. He remembered that Sanzo hated the rain, but still didn't know why.

Hakkai started to search the woods, calling Sanzo's name. He was walking around, when he saw a silhouette of a man laying on the grass. He walked closer, and sure enough, there was Sanzo. He was burning, and pale. Hakkai took his sweater off and covered Sanzo with it, then carried the blonde in his arms as he walked back to the hotel.

When they arrived, Gojyo was in the lobby.

" Hey, is he alright?" he asks.

" No, he's staying with me tonight. Go tell Goku that he's staying with you." Hakkai simply replies.

Gojyo really wanted to take care of Sanzo, but knew that if he even tried, Hakkai would get madder, and that wasn't going to help. So he went along with what was happening.

Goku was talking about food in his sleep. Again. Gojyo was thinking that he didn't deserve this. He was annoyed enough. He got a pillow and squashed it on top of Goku's face. At least it stopped the talking.

In the other room, Hakkai was happily planning what he would do next, now that he had Sanzo in his room. And an idea came to mind.

Gojyo was walking back and forth in his room. He couldn't sleep. He wanted to see Sanzo. He knew he couldn't. He hated that.

"Gojyo…" Sanzo was saying in his sleep.

Hakkai couldn't help but smile. He was the one controlling them, and they didn't even know it.

":":":":":":":":":":":"":":":":":":":

Haha. Hakkai the control freak…

Okay. Read and review, and thanks.


	6. Chapter 6

A/n: hey, thanks for waiting, ha!(nagtagalog, eh noh.)   
CHAPTER 6 

Hakkai had asked Goku to buy their groceries. He let the kid buy anything he wanted, so that no one would be ruining his plan for today.

Sanzo slowly opened his eyes, grunting when he saw the light that was shining through the window. Hakkai was standing by the kitchen area, pretending not to notice that Sanzo was awake. He continued humming his tune, when he heard Sanzo lying back on the bed. He knew the blonde was awake, so he walked out of the room, knocking on Gojyo's door.

"Ne, Gojyo," he said, peeking inside.

"Yeah?"

"I… I'm sorry. I've been so rude. I didn't mean to shout like that. If you say nothing happened, I believe you, Gojyo. If want to visit Sanzo, go ahead."

"Hey, I'm sorry too." He replied, standing as they both made their way to Sanzo's room.

Gojyo walked into the room first. He sat on the chair beside Sanzo's bed, placing his hand on top of the monk's. Hakkai was standing near a wall, facing Gojyo.

"Hey, I've missed you." He said, as he walked closer.

" Yeah, me too." Gojyo replied.

Sanzo was trying hard not to open his eyes out of curiosity. He wanted to see what was happening between the two.

" Mwah!"

"Wh… what? Was that a KISS?" Sanzo thought, all these ideas in his head.

"Let's do this outside.", Sanzo heard Hakkai say. Right after he heard the two leave the room, he sat up, getting a slight headache. He tried to stand, staggering a bit. He walked over to the door, and peered through a gap.

Hakkai and Gojyo were kissing avidly by the grass outside. Gojyo's hands were on Hakkai's hips, and Hakkai's arms were around Gojyo's neck. They were both smiling into the kiss.

Gojyo stopped mid-kiss and looked up. A raindrop had fallen on his nose.

"Hey, it's raining again…"

" Perfect!" Hakkai thought.

Read, review. Thank you.


	7. Chapter 7

A/n: hey… I'm back… and I need reviews… ahhhh…. And thanks to all who did.. :)

CHAPTER 7

The rain was now pouring harder.

Hakkai pushed Gojyo to the ground playfully, laughing as he did.

A smile slowly crept up Gojyo's face, suddenly jumping up as he pulled Hakkai down with him. Both were rolling around in the mud and laughing, as the rain poured.

Sanzo was watching from afar, taking in every detail. He had followed them outside, and was hiding in a corner of the hotel they were staying at.

He watched as Gojyo tackled Hakkai to the ground, and Hakkai playing along.

He watched as the two hugged and rolled around in the mud.

He watched them as they laughed, and smiled at each other.

He knew that he wouldn't have done that if he were in Hakkai's place, but he couldn't help but feel jealous. He always hid his feelings from people. He didn't want to get too close…

Because if he did, he would only get hurt more when they leave.

He decided to return to the room, before he got caught. It was only now that he realized that he was shivering from the cold, and wet from the rain. He was leaning on the wall, trying to get his balance. He couldn't stand straight, and he was getting dizzy.

Sanzo thought that maybe, he could get back to the room if he ran.

"I have to get back…" he thought.

Gojyo was drawing smileys on Hakkai's cheek with mud, as they were both seated on the grass, soaking wet, when they heard a thud.

They both turned their heads to see what it was.

Sanzo was on the ground, with a pained expression on his face.

They both called out his name, running to him.

Read and review, please.


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8

Sanzo woke up, feeling a wet cloth on his forehead.

And he knew. He knew he was caught.

He looked around the room slowly, and he saw Gojyo staring at him from the foot of his bed. Gojyo was leaning on a chair, an angered look on his face.

Sanzo sat up, holding his head as another headache came over him.

Gojyo stood up, and walked over to Sanzo, pointing a finger at him.

Sanzo knew what was coming next.

"WHY ARE YOU SO STUPID! YOU GO OUT IN THE RAIN, KNOWING FULLY WELL THAT YOU'RE ALREADY SICK! WHAT'S YOUR PROBLEM?"

And in turn, Sanzo shouted back.

"AGH! STOP SHOUTING! MY HEAD HURTS!"

Sanzo was taken by surprised when Gojyo hugged him.

" Just… don't do that again, okay?"

When Gojyo held him tight, he just felt safe, and secure. He allowed himself to be hugged. And to feel Gojyo's warm body against his, even just for a moment, was the best thing in the world.

He rested his head on Gojyo's shoulder, as sleep slowly overcame him again.

Gojyo held him tighter. He was really worried about Sanzo when he hadn't returned that night. And he missed him a lot. He was just sitting there, enjoying Sanzo against him.

The truth was, that Gojyo didn't know who to pick between Hakkai and Sanzo. He was really confused about his feelings. He loved them both, but knew that he would have to choose.

He lay Sanzo back on the bed, after what seemed like hours, and went outside.

Hakkai was waiting outside, asking if Sanzo was alright.

" Yeah, he's fine. His fever's gone down and he's sleeping right now."

Read review and thank you!


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER 9

Days later…

Sanzo had been avoiding Gojyo and Hakkai, talking to them only when needed.

One time, when they were eating lunch, Gojyo and Hakkai were feeding each other, and it made Sanzo sick. Goku didn't really care, all he wanted to do was eat. The kid didn't know about the conflict happening between his friends.

Sanzo considered this day to be the worst out of all the days that had passed. He was in his room, reading a newspaper.

When they came in.

Hakkai had invited Gojyo to their room for tea. They were having a normal conversation, when Sanzo heard:

"G… Gojyo…"

"Mmm…"

Sanzo's blood was boiling at this point. Hakkai and Gojyo were on Sanzo's bed now, and were starting to take off their clothes. Sanzo never knew that Hakkai was like this. He knew Hakkai was a more reserved and mature person. He wasn't showing that now.

"Oi…" Sanzo slowly said, strongly gripping the paper he was reading.

"Mm… what?" Gojyo replied.

He was on top of Hakkai, pinning the man down with his own body.

"Get out." Sanzo said angrily, pointing to the door.

"But we were having so much fun!"

"I don't want anyone fing on my bed! Get out!"

Gojyo just smiled, and continued to kiss Hakkai.

"FK IT! I'M LEAVING! FIX MY BED WHEN YOU'RE DONE! Touch my gun and you're dead!" Sanzo yelled, not being able to control himself.

He slammed the door as he went outside.

"Hm. Did I hurt him too much?" Gojyo asked himself.

"Did you say something, Gojyo?" Hakkai asked.

" Uh… no, nothing!" Gojyo replied.

Wow! Three chapters in a day! R&R please! Thank you!


	10. Chapter 10

MILD SWEARING IN THIS CHAPTER.

Oh yeah, sorry for the wrongly spelled words the last few chapters.

Did you find it? Fking and something else. Yeah.

I do hope that people still read this.

Please. Just r&r.

Oh yeah, this is what happens the next day.

CHAPTER 10

Sanzo just took a shower and was seated in his room, reading a newspaper. In a towel.

"_Stupid Gojyo! I hate you! Just thinking about it…"_

"_You make me mad! Why can't you just pick one of us and get it over with!"_

With all of these thoughts in his head, he didn't realize who had entered the room.

"Hey Sanzo!" Gojyo said happily, jumping around the room as if he were a kid. "Sanzo?"

"I'm confused. Who DO you really want, anyway?" 

"Hey Sanzo."

"You told me you didn't love him! Then break up with him, dammit!" 

"Sanzo!"

Gojyo had pulled down the paper Sanzo was reading, and smirked as he saw Sanzo get annoyed.

"What do you want?" he coldly replied.

"Why is Sanzo so grumpy today?"

Gojyo raised an eyebrow and it occurred to him:

"Is it because we had 'fun' inside your room? Hm… oh! You know what? Using your bed was the best! Hakkai was asking for more! Practically begging! We even tried things we haven't done before!"

"SHUT UP! JUST SHUT UP!"

"Oh, did you say something, Sanzo?" Gojyo said sweetly.

"I SAID SHUT UP! LEAVE ME ALONE!"

"But I was just shari-"

"DO YOU THINK I WANT TO HEAR YOUR FUCKING STORIES!"

"Just thought you wanted to know what happened to your bed last night. God, you don't have to be so grumpy all the time!"

" Well I don't want to hear them." Sanzo said, lowering his head.

Gojyo knelt in front of Sanzo, and looked into his eyes.

"Aw, are you jealous?"

"No!"

"You are SO cute, you know that?"

"Just get out!"

Gojyo moved in closer, and raised his finger to touch Sanzo's stomach.

"Okay, now let's see…" Gojyo said, lowering Sanzo's towel.

"G... Gojyo! Stop it!"

"mm…" was the only reply from Gojyo's mouth, as he slowly started to lick Sanzo's flat stomach. And as he was starting to go lower…

"H… Hakkai's there! N… he's coming!" Sanzo said. He squeezed his eyes shut, hoping it would work. This was the only time he was actually grateful that Hakkai was here. Or else he would be in deep shit.

"He is!" Gojyo quickly stood up, leaving Sanzo panting on his chair.

He picked up Sanzo's pants and threw it at the monk. They had to work fast.

By the time Hakkai came in, Sanzo was reading the paper again, only now his pants were on. And as for Gojyo, the man was smoking by the window.

"Hello, everyone! Hey Sanzo, are you okay? You look a bit… flushed." Hakkai asked.

"Y. Yeah."

"Are you sure?" Hakkai asked again, leaning in.

"Y. Yes!"

Hakkai continued staring at Sanzo quizzically, even if he already knew what had happened when he was gone. He purposely came in late to give them time to fix up.

Gojyo was nervous at what Hakkai might find out, so he decided to take Hakkai outside.

"Okay, time to go!" he said, slapping Hakkai's back.

Maybe a bit too hard.

Because Hakkai fell forward.

Into Sanzo, who was in front of him.

Into Sanzo's lips, to be more specific.

They stayed that way for a few seconds, what happened still hadn't registered in their heads.

Yeah. Made this one extra long for all of you.

R&R. thanks.


	11. Chapter 11

THANKS TO ALL WHO REVIEWED! YAY! XD

Something's wrong with this chapter. Why? Er…You'll find out later.

Okay. What happened last time… scans last chapter

Ooooooh. That one.

Well, Hakkai accidentally kissed Sanzo. Yeah.

CHAPTER 11.

"H… Hakkai! Are you okay! I'm sorry!" Gojyo apologetically said. "I'm sorry, Sanzo-san! I didn't mean to…"

It was Gojyo's turn to squeeze his eyes shut. He just knew that Sanzo would start speaking all these Japanese obscenities at him again. He waited, but nothing came. He opened one eye, and saw that Sanzo had his head bowed down, and he wasn't speaking.

This was the right time to escape. He pulled Hakkai up, and headed for the door.

"Let's go!"

Sanzo looked on as they left, when he saw Hakkai… smile and wave at him.

" Did he just… No. Can't be. No way. But I could've sworn… What the hell is going on…"

Sanzo convinced himself that he was just tired and was seeing things.

He lied down and soon fell asleep.

"Sanzo."

" Ne, Sanzo."

"Wake up…"

He didn't know what time it was when he woke up, but judging from the moon outside, it was nighttime.

Goku had woken him up. He sat up and asked what the problem was.

"I'm hungry. I need fo0o0o0od…"

"Then go ask Hakkai to make you some."

""THAT'S the problem! Hakkai's not here!" Goku whined. "He left with Gojyo a while ago. They didn't want to wake you up. Hakkai told me YOU would buy us food!"

Sanzo thought of killing Hakkai right then and there. Why should HE be responsible for the monkey!

Goku didn't stop his whining until Sanzo agreed to buy food.

Sanzo was walking along the street, while Goku skipped. It made Sanzo think of what the redhead was doing a while ago. It annoyed him.

What annoyed him more was what he saw next. He stopped in his tracks, and Goku asked, "Hey, why did you stop? What are you looking at?"

Hm. I guess you won't find out what's wrong in this chapter. I guess you'll just have to wait for the next one.

R&R then.


End file.
